Bite the Bullet
by jackwabbit
Summary: Gen, Humor. George and Mitchell Friendship. Season: Any. Probably Early. Spoilers: None. Summary: Sometimes, like it or not, you just have to do what needs done.


**Bite the Bullet**

Rated: G

Category: Gen, Humor. George and Mitchell Friendship.

Series: Any. Probably Early.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Sometimes, like it or not, you just have to do what needs done.

Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to the wonder that is Toby Whithouse, not me.

Note: Special thanks to _llamaface on Twitter.

xxx

George Sands looked at his best friend as if he were stoned.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

Mitchell shrugged and pulled his best innocent expression. "What?"

"That's insane!" shouted George.

"Why?" asked Mitchell.

George stared at Mitchell for a long moment before answering. He blinked a few times in confusion, as if he was missing something obvious. Mitchell took advantage of the break in conversation to stand up, stretch, and push the eject button on the DVD player. He and George had just finished watching a favorite movie, and as the disc was released, George finally answered him.

"Well, for one thing, you can't be seen on film!"

Mitchell shrugged again. "There is that."

"It's kind important, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah!" agreed Mitchell. "That's why I said 'if things were different' first."

George gave Mitchell a sidelong glance. "You said that?"

"Yeah. I said, 'You know, if things were different, I could've done that.'"

"You did not," argued George.

Mitchell raised his right hand. "I swear to God," he said. Then he jerked his arm back to his body as if he'd been burned and laughed.

George rolled his eyes and stifled a groan. "That's not funny, Mitchell."

"Oh, lighten up. You're just mad because I'm right."

"Well, maybe…" admitted George.

"Oh, come on! You know I'm right!"

"I don't know…"

"George…" said Mitchell. His voice took on a tone that a parent might use with a child who didn't want to own up to eating all the biscuits.

George sighed. "I'll grant you that you look the part. Happy now?"

"Almost," said Mitchell, as he returned the DVD to the shelf and grabbed another. He turned to put the new one in the player, so George never saw the mischievous glint that sparked in his eyes.

"Almost?" echoed George, in clear disbelief.

Mitchell turned back to his friend and nodded. "Yeah. Almost. But you know what would make me really ecstatic, George?"

George removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dare I ask?"

"For you to say it."

"Say what?"

Mitchell leveled his gaze on George. "You know what."

"I most certainly do not," said George haughtily, replacing his glasses.

"You shouldn't lie like that, George. It doesn't suit you."

George sighed loudly. "If I say it, will you shut up?"

"Deal," said Mitchell, all business.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

George gave Mitchell a skeptical look. "That's hardly reassuring, considering you're technically dead already."

"Fair enough. But I promise, alright?"

"Fine," said George with a dismissive wave of his hand. He obviously thought the conversation was finished with this gesture, but after several beats, it became clear that Mitchell did not.

"Well?" prompted the vampire.

George stared at Mitchell wide-eyed. "You're actually going to make me do this, aren't you?'

"A deal's a deal."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious, George."

Mitchell put a strong emphasis on the word 'dead,' and George glared at him.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny, Mitchell."

"You started it."

George's glare turned into an incredulous look. "Did you really just say that? How old are you again?"

"What? You did!"

"Can you not just let it go?"

Mitchell calmly sat back down on the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "You know my terms."

Silence fell for a long moment, during which time George gritted his teeth and appeared deep in thought. Finally, he exhaled loudly and turned to his friend with a forced smile on his face. He laced his fingers together in his lap, tapped out a rapid staccato with his thumbs, and blinked furiously for a few seconds before speaking.

"You know what?"

Mitchell calmly turned to look at George, and when he answered, it was with a practiced air of nonchalance.

"Huh?"

George's eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared for just a second at this, but then he rolled his neck around once and smiled again. When he spoke, his voice was pure honey.

"You're right, Mitchell. You would've made a fine Aragorn."

Mitchell bit his lip and turned to face the television. Then he hit play on the remote to start the forgotten DVD, and true to his word, he didn't make another sound until halfway through _The Two Towers_.

Of course, he didn't have to. His cat that got the cream grin spoke plenty loud enough.


End file.
